User talk:Bchwood
How do you make a shared link.Happyaqua 15:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No. You know the badges for it.Happyaqua 00:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Amazing. By the way Amirite ^-^ OwlCity and Agent Windfire dont come on that much. Also we have finder pages. Actually there is a Cahill channel call CahillNetwork.Happyaqua! =) 23:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice suggestion ^_^ Great job on it! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page That main npage looks great! Must've taken a long time to make. Also, why is there the dreamworks picture? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 03:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wordmark and new wiki home page Dude...I gotta say: That new wiki home page you're creating is SWEET!!! It's SO organized, and I like how everything has a official title and stuff, and there's that cool video on the 39 Clues as well. It's really professional!!! I'd say continue with your work on it, and then finish everything that's on the home page RIGHT NOW and then show it to us, especially Happyaqua and stuff. Yeah...I was just thinking of creating a new workmark for this wiki. The current one's kinda old, and needs new jazz. The only problemo is that I don't know how to change the wordmark on the wiki...:P If you know, could you help me with that????!!!!???? Keep me posted! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk NEW LOGO!!!! Alright-Here's the new logo that I came up with for this wiki. Tell me how you like it, if there's any changes that need to be made, and if it'll work or not!!! Thanks!!! BTW-how do you earn shared links badges??!!??!!!!????!!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Hello? Anyone there????? OK OK sounds good!!! I've gotta say...I REALLY like your new home page for the wiki!!! It's so official, and it looks professional and accurate, and all of the titles and stuff are all uniform and awesome!!! I think it's what this wiki needs, and so I can't wait till you're done!!! Tell me if you need anyone to help you with construction!!! There is one thing I hope you'll remember to put on: the slideshow thingy that we already have on the wiki RIGHT NOW!!! So see if you can incorporate it into the new page!!! And, is there a way to NOT stretch the pictures in the slideshow??? Just asking, but is there a general idea of when the page will be done? And also, can you tell me how you can change the background color of a wiki? I think, till the new home is put into use, that this old baby blue is too happy and stuff, and it's boring. So can you tell me how to change it??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Series 2 Yeah, I was the first one to create the series 1 template. I'll create a series 2 one right now...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Series 2 is done. I use Powerpoint to create my logo for this wiki. I'm not sure if it'll work. Try it out. If you have any suggestions and stuff, I'd appreciate it. It looks good. Let me do the linking.Happyaqua! =) 00:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark 'K, here's my idea. Put up my wordmark on the sandbox wiki (or tell me how to do it...por favor!!!:P), and I'll see what's up with it. Then, I'll attempt to change it!!! I also completed Series 2 template. BTW Nice job on the home page!!! Is it coming on tommorrow??? BTW, please save the old home page to a doc, or on the talk page of the home page, so we can change it back if necessary or in emergency...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Main page So you're releasing it tommorow? It looks better than our old main page. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 01:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) LOGO Please, could you show what my logo that I created looks like on the wiki??? I want to see what I need to change!!! PLEASE!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk logo OK I tried again. I'm kinda amateur at this...so it's hard. If you think you could do it, than PLEASE do so, so give me advice!!!!!!!!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk random quote generator i was on harry potter wiki and i saw you told someone about the random quote generator. what is that and how do you set that up?kangaroopowah 00:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) COuld you help us with the quote generator. I mean we have it down but if you look on the front page it says and underneath the generator. how do we delete that. And what's an oversighterkangaroopowahTalk 01:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) bot is there any way we could make a bot for correcting spelling mistakes?kangaroopowahTalk 03:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) can you make a custom badge for chrocky. Gold saying Wiki Team winner wait so did you fix it? And who should ask if if don't understand how to get a certain type of badge and all the admins don't know?kangaroopowahTalk 02:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment. How do you get link sharing badges?kangaroopowahTalk 02:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, bchwood, you know that new logo for the wiki that I created? Well, it was put up and it worked FINE, actually PERFECT, and now it's back to the old logo. What's going on? Who changed it? And please tell me how to change it back.The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Thanks on the logo! Main Page Some of the text on the right side of the main page got really small. How do you fix that? Also who should I ask for the bot.kangaroopowahTalk 18:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) So can you fix the quote generator. The template is template:quotes. Also there are a bunch of useless poll if you scroll to the bottom. Can you delete those(main page). Have you read the series? Are you working on any other wiki's right now? Oh and congratulations on becoming staff. Thanks,kangaroopowahTalk 00:10, Jue 20, 2011 (UTC) Problem So if you go to the main page and go to the polls section it says < center > before the rtq. Also what's an ind. Finally, what wiki are you on most often so I know where to contact you. Thanks,kangaroopowahTalk 21:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Oh and I just realized something. We both got promoted around the same time. You to staff and me to admin. =)--kangaroopowahTalk 23:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC)